


Love Hearts

by NovaRain, STARSdidathing



Series: Creative Hijinks [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Candy Hearts, Collaboration, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Giving, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony has a Valentine's gift for his boyfriend.





	Love Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since we've both had the time to do a collaboration, but a FI Valentine? How could we resist! 
> 
> We hope you like it! :)

“What is this?”

“A gift!” Tony said with a smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Valentine’s...” Loki frowned. “This is why the sack is adorned with hearts... and is pink?”

“It’s tradition,” Tony agreed, almost vibrating with excitement. “Open it!”

Loki gave his boyfriend another odd look but pulled on the cord and looked inside the bag. His frown deepened and he reached inside to pull out a handful of pastel hearts.

He brought them to his nose and sniffed. “Candy?”

“Read them,” Tony insisted.

“Read... _oh_.”

A small smile pulled at Loki’s mouth as he used his thumb to flick over the hearts and get to the writing underneath.

_You’re beautiful._

_I love you._

_I’m yours._

_You’re perfect._

Only, the words weren’t written in English, they were placed on the hearts in _Asgardian_.

Loki knew Tony would have paid to have them created. He also would have chosen each phrase because he _meant_ them.

He raised his head to look at his lover who was smiling at him softly. “Thank you.”

Tony grinned and stepped close to brush their lips together in a chaste, loving kiss. “You’re welcome, Loki.”


End file.
